Harry Saved
by Kai Greenleaf
Summary: Harry is again prisioner to the Dursley's during the summer...until
1. The last straw

Chapter One The Last Straw  
  
Harry sat in his room, it was the summer holidays and as usual he was bored. Hedwig was in her cage eating a dead mouse and Harry wished he were back at Hogwarts with his friends.  
  
"I will write to Ron and Hermione" Harry thought, so he got his quill and a piece of parchment and began to write.  
  
Dear Hermione What have you been up to these holidays? I am bored as usual and so decided to write. I wish Sirius were here he would know what to do. Harry  
  
Harry sealed the letter and wrote his one to Ron  
  
Dear Ron How are you and your family?, been anywhere interesting this summer?. I am as usual I am bored and so decided to write to you and Hermione. If only Sirius were here he would have an interesting idea to keep me occupied, I have been thinking about him lately. Harry  
  
He sealed that one and tied the two letters to Hedwigs led "Go find Ron and Hermione" said Harry "and be careful". As Hedwig flew out the window Harry sighed and lay back on his bed and fell asleep. Harry woke the next morning to Hedwig nibbling his ear, he sat up and untied the letters she had brought to him "I will read Ron's first" he thought and untied the tie on the letter.  
  
Dear Harry Done nothing much this summer, Fred and George are doing great with the joke shop and tell me to say hi. Hermione is over and we are arranging for you to come and stay for the rest of the holidays if you would like to? Percy and my parents are still not talking. Ron  
  
Harry smiled and quickly wrote back with a confirmation that indeed he would love to stay with the Weasley's, he next read Hermione's letter  
  
Dear Harry I am currently at Ron's house, I know you miss Sirius, we all do but I can understand why you miss him more, he was like the father you hadn't met so of course you miss him. See you soon. Hermione  
  
Harry smiled again, she had been right; Sirius had been like the father he never met, he had always given Harry advice when he needed it. "why was Hermione always right?" he asked himself, knowing he had no idea to the answer, Hedwig flew back to her cage and finished off the mouse.  
  
At dinner that night Dudley who after the Dementor incident no longer wished to pick on his cousin, was throwing food at his father "Don't do that Dudders" was all uncle Vernon said, Dudley did stop and ate all his dinner. "Aunt Marge is coming to stay again" said uncle Vernon "and so after last time" he said looking right at Harry "you will be sleeping and eating in your room with only supervised bathroom visits", Harry didn't care at least he wouldn't have to listen to Aunt Marge picking on his parents again.  
  
Harry went to bed that night remembering he hadn't asked uncle Vernon if he could go stay with the Weasley's "Oh well there is always tomorrow" he said as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Harry woke and after doing some quick homework he went downstairs and found uncle Vernon "Ah Uncle Vernon, I was wondering if instead of me being here for aunt Marge, I was hoping you would let me go stay with my friend Ron for the rest of the holidays" he said. Uncle Vernon looked over the paper he was reading "Oh no" he said "after last time, you will stay here and feel guilty about what you did", Harry sighed it was no use.  
  
Back in his room he decided that was the last straw and writing to tell Ron that he wasn't allowed to come until probably after aunt Marge's visit and maybe not at all, he wished Sirius was there even more then usual. 


	2. A Day to remember

A day to remember  
  
The new school year was approaching, and Harry was feeling better that he would soon be back with his friends. It was a nice sunny day outside so Harry went and lay in the garden under the window again "a week to go till I return to school" thought Harry, He was quite happy as Aunt Marge had returned to the city and he had happily stayed in his room feeling no guilt at all for the whole visit.  
  
The news came on and Harry again listened in "The government today discussed a way to help the homeless" the reporter said, Harry sighed, and went inside as it would soon be dinner time. "You weren't listening in on the news again were you!" said Uncle Vernon, "No not really" Harry replied and sat at the table "anyway your news is boring" he said.  
  
"we have to go out again tonight boy" said uncle Vernon "and so you better behave being in the house on your own", Harry said he would and went up to his room after helping put the dishes away. Little did Harry know, that it was another ploy to get the Dursley's out of the house, this had been done last year when he had to go and attend a hearing at the ministry.  
  
When the car had gone out the driveway, and was surely half way down Magnolia Crescent, there was a knock on the door downstairs, he got up off his bed and went to see who it was. "Professor Lupin!" said Harry surprised, Remus Lupin smiled "Yes Harry it is me" he said "Go pack your trunk and everything you might want" he said "you have been cleared by Dumbledore to now come live with me…that is if you want to?", Hearing this Harry tore back up the stairs and threw everything into his trunk for school and threw in some extras like cloths.  
  
Lupin came up to help carry the trunk "so how did you get them out this time?" asked Harry, "Oh well we organised it to be a…parent teacher meeting at your cousins school" said Lupin, Harry grinned." I must write and tell Ron and Hermione this news" Harry thought to himself as they were driven by Ministry car to the Leaky Cauldron "we will be staying here till tomorrow" said Lupin "and then you will have a surprise waiting", "I have already had one surprise" thought Harry.  
  
Harry went up to his bed and fell asleep, he was happy "no more Dursley's" was the last thought that ran through his mind. Harry woke the next morning, happier then usual, he had not yet written that letter to Hermione and Ron yet but he would do that later. At breakfast he was happily eating his bacon and eggs when he heard a familiar voice "Harry, oh Harry" said a girl with bushy brown hair, "Hermione!" said Harry, "How did you know?" he asked, Hermione smiled "Professor Lupin and Dumbledore were telling Ron's dad and we got to know the news" she said.  
  
"Where is…?" Harry started to ask, "I am here mate" said Ron's unmistakable voice, Harry smiled and hugged them both. 


	3. The Weasley's

Chapter Three The Weasleys

After his friends and he all hugged they sat and talk

"So Harry, it is wonderful news you don't have to go back to the muggles" said Ron

"I guess" says Harry

"come on Harry, you will have lots of fun with Professor Lupin" said Hermione

they talked like this for a while then they decided to go and visit the Joke Shop and the twins.

"Harry!" said George

"welcome" said Fred

"Hi guys" said Harry "we have come to check out the shop"

"Let us give you the grand tiyr" said George "come along"

Harry, Ron and Hermione follow behind and stop to pick up things and look at them, Hermione saw something which had 'Love Potion' written on it

"Harry becareful" she said "Many girls would love for you to have this"

Harry grinned.

Fred and George talked them through the shop and explained what each item was for, Ron chose a smirking lollipo and sugar Quills and paid for them, Harry brought a quill with invisable ink and Hermione, well she just looked.

Next stop was Floriens for a super sundae each and a frozen soft drink.

After many hours in Diagon Alley, Ron suggested they head back to the burrow for some of Mrs Weasley's cooking, Hermione and Harry agreed.

Finding a fireplace, Ron sprinkled flu powder said "the burrow" in a clear voice and was gone, Harry and Hermione followed.

Mokky Weasley was preparing a cake for afternoon tea when the three friends rolled out of the kitchen Fireplace

"Hi Mum" said Ron

"Hi Mrs Weasley" said Harry and Hermione

"Hello dears" she said "Ron, since your friends are here you had better go clean that room of yours" she said "and NO magic"

Ron groaned and headed upstairs, Harry and Hermione followed to lend a hand, as they were cleaning, they heard the door open and Mr Weasley came in for lunch.

Ron ran back downstairs "Hi Dad" he said

"Hey Ron," said Mr Weasley, then spotting Harry and Hermione "Hello Harry!"

"Hello Mr Weasley" said Harry.


End file.
